Hunter's Haunted House
by Huntniffbastian
Summary: Sebastian and the other warblers visit the Claringtons' annual Halloween party, things don't go quite as planned.


Every year since before Hunter could remember, he and his family hosted a giant Halloween party at their huge estate. The whole town was always there, along with a plethora of strangers they had never even met before. The Claringtons were famous for their lavish events, but Halloween was always different,as well as Hunter's favorite.

Instead of cocktails and small talk, there were zombies and screams. Hunter was really excited to invite all of his friends at Dalton to the party, especially because it would all be new to them.

_Sebastian's P.O.V._

Nick, Jeff, Trent and I all arrived together, excited to see what their captain had been bragging about for weeks now. I look over my shoulder at the other boys as I reach the front gate, "Could you guys hurry up a little?"

"Sorry," Trent mutters, breaking off from Jeff and Nick to meet me at the gate. Nick and Jeff are giggling amoungst themselves, holding hands and flirting.

I roll my eyes at them, turning to Trent, "I'm still irritated that they wouldn't let me dress as a stripper. I mean, girls do it all the time..."

Trent sighs, "Well, yeah, but they don't say they're dressing like strippers. They put a hat on and they're allowed to say it's a cop costume or something. I don't know why you didn't do that..."

"Because, Trent," I reply with a pout, "I don't like cops."

Nick and Jeff finally catch up to us and we all head up to the house together. There's people everywhere, creepy statues, and the house itself literally looks like it's been abandoned for over a century. Jeff turns to Nick, "Do you think this all like this for Halloween or do you think Hunter's really some kind of vampire...?"

I shake my head at him, "He might be a little bit of a creep, but that wasn't a serious question, right?"

"Of course not.." Jeff replies quickly, and probably not honestly.

I look around for Hunter, having some serious difficulty. I'm not sure what he's dressed as and for all I know he has a mask on. The crowd doesn't help any, either. I frown, turning to the others, "Does anyone see Hunter anywhere?"

Nick shakes his head, "I think I just saw Wes and David, though."

I smirk, crossing my arms, "Oh yeah? Where?"

Nick leads us over to our other friends, who are both looking around for people as well. David grins as he sees us approaching, "Hey guys, what's up?"

I shrug, "Sort of looking for Hunter. Have you guys seen him?"

Wes shakes his head, "No, at least I don't think so. Cute costumes, though, what are you guys all dressed up as?"

Trent grins, "Guess."

David narrows his eyes for a moment, "Okay, let's see here... Nick, you're obviously Bat man."

Nick nods, "Awh, how did you know?"

Wes crosses his arms, "Trent is Bruno Mars, Jeff is some kind...I dunno, zombie?"

Jeff shakes his head, "Nope, good guess, though. I'm a cast away."

"Awh I wasn't even close," Wes says with a grin, and then looks at me, "And you are... the god father?"

I shrug, "Some kind of mobster. And what are you guys supposed to be?"

David smirks, "We're former presidents, obviously. I'm Washington and he's Lincoln."

Trent grins, "Aw, that's so adorable."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll catch up with you guys later, though. I'm gonna go find Hunt." I mutter before wandering away from the group.

I look all around the outside before I go in. Haunted houses have always given me the creeps, and I was really hoping that I wasn't going to have to go inside at all. My eyes dart around nervously as I push through the crowds to get to the doorway.

There's still people inside, but not as many as there were out front. I look around for Hunter some more, or maybe someone that I could ask about him. Recognizing Thad, who appears to be dressed as Adam Lambert, I quickly rush over to him before he can disappear in the crowd, "Hey, Thad!"

He glances over, a smile spreading across his face when he sees me, "Hey Bas, how's it going?"

"Honestly, could be better. Have you seen Hunter?" I ask hopefully.

"Um, yeah, I was just talking to him a few minutes ago, I think he went upstairs..."

I sigh heavily, "Of course he did... Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

He smirks, "You guys playing hide and seek or something?"

I roll my eyes, "No, I haven't seen him all night. Nick and the others are all outside, though. If you want to see them."

"Oh, cool, I guess I'll go say hi. Good luck with your witch hunt." He shoots me a grin before heading outside.

I take a deep breath before walking up the stair case, not happy that I have to go up here. Being downstairs isn't bad because there's people everywhere, but the upstairs is a while different story. This is always the part of the story where the stupid wandering teenager gets stabbed to death or murdered in some other grisly way.

I make my way up the stairs, whispering to myself that this place isn't really haunted and they're aren't any murderers in it. Shockingly, it doesn't make me feel a lot better.

"Hunter?" I call down a dark hallway when I reach the top, "Hunter, are you up here?"

I bite my lip as I begin to walk down the hallway, not sure if I should look behind any closed doors. I wander around the upstairs under I'm totally lost, turning corner after corner in search of someone who apparently doesn't want to be found. I fold my arms, starting to get cold and upset. Even if I know this is just a damn house with some creepy decorations hanging around, I'm still really scared. And knowing that I'm lost up here makes it that much worse.

I lose track of how long I'm up there, but it's a while. Maybe even hours, or at least it feels that way. Just as I'm about to give up altogether I catch sight of a pair of glass doors. I go through them and end up on a balcony on the far side of the night. I walk outside, shutting the doors behind me. It's still creepy out here but at least there's a little bit of light. I sit down on one the benches with my head down.

I curl up into a ball and try to keep myself warm. Worst case scenario I'm stuck out here all night and I try heading back during the day. I pull mu sleeves over my hands, starting to shiver. This has to be the worst Halloween ever, and that's saying a lot.

More time passes, but eventually I hear the door open. My head jerk up to see none other than Hunter dressed up in a 20's military uniform. He looks over at me, "Bas, is that you?"

I nod, scrambling to my feet, "Yeah..."

He pulls me into a hug, noticing how cold I look, "Are you alright? Why don't you come inside?"

"Well, I came upstairs looking for you, and then I got lost. And don't laugh, but haunted houses really freak me out so I go out of there as quick as I could..." I explain, my voice trembling.

He looks at me sympathetically, "Aw, I'm sorry... Are you okay?"

"I am now..." I reply, clinging to him tightly.

He wraps his arms around my waist, "Well, I'm sorry you're night has been so shitty, but there is a up side to all of this..."

"And what could that be?"

"The moon's just starting to peep out from over the trees," he says with a grin, "Kind of romantic up here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe..." I mutter with a smile.

He pulls me into a warm, comforting kiss, instantly curing all my fears and worries that had built up over the course of the night. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

After a long, blissful moment, we let each other go. He grins, giving me a peck on the cheek, "Happy Halloween, babe."

"Happy Halloween. And thanks for coming up here to find my sorry ass."

He raises an eyebrow, "Who says I was looking for you?"

"Why else would you just randomly go through all those damn hallways just to get out here? You'd better have been looking for me."

He rolls his eyes, "Of course I was looking for you. I owe you that much if you got lost up here because you were looking for me."

I give him a peck on the lips, "I love you so much."

He returns the kiss, "I love you, too."


End file.
